


Imprint

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an angel, lack of touch never affected him, but as a human he became hungry for touch — a hug, a pat on the back, a stroke down the cheek or arm, a quick squeeze of his hand. He loved it all.</p>
<p>He wishes now that he could have been there for Dean to offer these small, reassuring touches when he really needed them most. It breaks Castiel’s heart to think of all the times when Dean was child and just needed to be held and he never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote for someone over on Tumblr. Dean craves touch; he needs it. He doesn't get it often enough. Cas could help with that.

It took Cas a while, but he understands the meaning, the purpose, behind cuddling now. Humans need positive physical touch. As an angel, lack of touch never affected him, but as a human he became hungry for touch — a hug, a pat on the back, a stroke down the cheek or arm, a quick squeeze of his hand. He loved it all.  
  
He wishes now that he could have been there for Dean to offer these small, reassuring touches when he really needed them most. It breaks Castiel’s heart to think of all the times when Dean was child and just needed to be held and he never was.  
  
Or even now.  
  
Dean is free with his affections when they are in the comfort and safety of their own room; when they are in private, Dean won’t hesitate to throw an arm around Cas’ shoulders or waist and pull him close, especially if he thinks Cas is feeling badly for any reason.  
  
But rarely will he do so when _he_ needs it. And it drives Cas crazy, but it’s so like his Dean to give and give, but never to take, not even when he needs. But sometimes Dean just looks haunted. When a case has been particularly bad, or after a terrible fight with his brother, whatever the situation may be; and Cas knows Dean’s mind has a horrible habit of calling up every horrible incident, every horrible thing ever said to him.  
  
Dean tortures himself that way, but he doesn’t realize that by doing so it puts Cas under the knife as well.  
  
Cas will never ask him about it because Dean is not one to talk, but he responds to action. So Cas always just pulls him into their room, makes him strip down (because skin on skin contact is best) and lie back on the bed. He’ll drape himself completely over Dean’s body because, even if Dean never says so, if makes him feel safe and wanted when he’s covered and held down, protected in such a way.  
  
And they’ll just lie in quiet.  
  
Maybe after a few minutes, maybe after a few hours, but sooner or later Cas always feels Dean’s fingers creep up to tickle his back, to press fingerprints into his skin. That’s when he knows Dean is beginning to resettle into his center. Then a kiss will be barely brushed across his temple, and he knows things are okay again.  
  
It’s their own kind of language, these small touches, beautiful as anything Cas never heard in Enochian.


End file.
